


Love from America

by Kiloooo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Just a quick one one shot about loving and leaving, Just my interpretation of it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloooo/pseuds/Kiloooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to say goodbye.</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>The one shot based off of Vienna by The Fray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love from America

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I'm writing this.

The mood of the airport was thick with melancholy. People evidently woken at the crack of dawn, throwing on the first clothes in their range and sluggishly dragging themselves to make their flights. The shrieking obnoxious electric sound of the announcement speaker that had rang in every passenger and passbyers ears, surely wasn’t helping anything. It announced the only train to America. Niall Horan, my best friend since we were 5 was going to Harvard Medical School in Boston. I can't really say I'm all that astonished he always was the smartest of the group, even though our other friend Liam had the sufferable sophisticated look he couldn't hold a candle to Niall, captain of the debate team, mathletes, student council president, and prom king might I add. Also pretty good at sports too, with being captain of our unbeatable team, The Lizards.

If you saw us on the street you'd think it was an obligatory decision to be in each other's presence. Niall lived in the upper east side of London with the servants and butlers waiting on your becking call. Having lines of people waiting to kiss your ass. While I, am from the lower class side twere you have to fight for what you want and it’s still not enough. Where each parents have to work 2 to 3 jobs. We were both opposites. Ying and yang; black and white. But we were best friends, maybe something even more one day but that's way out there now. Niall was leaving for 4 years. In a whole different country, scratch that a whole different time zone, not to mention a whole different continent. I didn’t know why I was so distraught of this maybe it was because I had multiple monkeys on my shoulders or maybe just anybody could snatch him up. Despite, being smart Niall was naive and could fall into traps easily. I recall a boisterous time when I had broken one of the Horan's, like, thousands of self portraits and got Niall to assume it was him that ruined it. Needless to say The Horan's gave him nothing but a tap onto his wrist, but if Zayn would have admitted to it, the then ten year old, would’ve been driven down to the nighest police station and charged for damage of property. The speaker had alerted all passengers boarding the flight it was leaving in less than 3 minutes.  
"Zayn, I should go now." Niall made a fruitless effort to pull back. We were a tangle of limbs that citizens could only be inclined to think was a hug. Niall's head nuzzled in my chest, “Seriously, I’m going to miss my flight.” I couldn't help but have a sudden lift of joy at that but went back to humdrum once I realized Niall could easily just reschedule his flight. And I rather have this than another week of wallowing in self pity. I slowly and reluctantly let go, if I did it to eagerly Niall probably would’ve just ran away and left forever never to be seen by my chocolate eyes again. I did a once over of Niall. The blonde had his dirty blonde hair mixed with natural brown hair pressed against his hair. His crystal blue eyes gleamed bright despite the lack of sleep clearly around his eyes. I didn’t even notice he was tearing up until Niall had brought his hands up to my face to wipe my eyes. "Hey, don't be down y'know I'm still going to visit I'm not disappearing forever and plus you know where I'm going too. He complied reassuringly. I frantically shook my head, “You’re right and you should get going you have literally seconds left." We both chuckled and embraced each other one last time. Before he made his way to the boarding area for a last wave goodbye.

~~~~~**********~~~~

About two minutes after I had gotten into my apartment I collapsed onto the floor not even able to make it to my room. I sloppily got on my knees and crawled to my jacket pocket to retrieve my phone.

From: BabyNandos <3

To: Bradford BadBoi:

I love you <3 More than any other boyfriend or girlfriend I ever had just wanted to tell you that Zee. Maybe in five or ten? We’ll be perfect yeah?  
~Love,  
From America.

My literally heart stopped for a minute, after I banged on my chest a few times, I typed out my response. I lifted myself to the adjacent couch and fell asleep with a lazy smile.

To: BabyNados<3

From: Bradford BadBoi:

Feelings Mutual. Ha Less than that Ni, less than that. Next time you come definitely.  
~Love,  
From Britain.


End file.
